


A Lovely Home

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Peter Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles had moved to San Fransisco for one year for a job. While meeting up with some friends he is blindsided with a blind date. Then he meets Peter who comes to his rescue.Worst and best night of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This idea hit me hard and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it.
> 
> Warning: Sex scenes. If it isn't your thing, you can skip them.

Stiles’ fingers lingered on the walls as he made his way through his old childhood home, reminiscing on all the old memories the house held for him. There were a few bad ones but the goods ones trumped those. In the kitchen he hears the echo of his mother’s laugh before she became sick. He ran his hands over the carved archway linking the kitchen to the bathroom.

“3’6’’, age 6.” Stiles read out loud before he moved to the next room. Soon, his dad would repaint all the rooms. 

He recalls the all-night Star War marathons he’d held with his best friend Scott. He traveled up stairs to the bedrooms. Standing in his old room he closed his eyes and could see his room when he was a child. Posters on the wall, his desk littered with chaos and his bed that he never kept made. Only his old bed remained now.

His father’s room was empty, as most of the house was now. Stiles helped move most of it to Melissa’s house. Just the bare essentials were left. 

A loud knocking snap Stiles out of his memories. 

“Stiles!” Derek called out, “I got us pizza.” 

Derek had extended his vacation when he came back for Sheriff and Melissa’s wedding. He had moved back to New York a few years prior. He and Stiles became friends through Scott.

“Hey, Derek. I’ll grab the beer.” He called out as he came back downstairs. The house felt to big now that it was empty. They were going to binge Netflix.

Stiles had purchased a small couch and two small end tables and a small TV which he would be taking when he moves up to San Francisco. Mostly everything else was in storage.

He was offered a temporary job for the next year. He told his dad to rent the house out while he was gone. There was no reason to let it sit empty.

##

“Here,” Scott shoved back Emily, his five month old, in Stiles’ hands the moment he opened the door to his house.

“Okay?” Stiles rearranged the babbling baby as he entered the house, “I thought you had a babysitter today?”

He and Scott had plans to spend some bro-time together. Scott’s wife, Allison, was away for a weekend convention for work and he didn’t leave for his new job until Wednesday. 

“Yeah, but Liam called last second. He came down with the flu.” Scott came back with his three year old attached to his leg and holding his eldest, Aiden.

“I’m sorry,” Scott’s hair was in a disarray and he had something on his his shirt. Stiles hoped it wasn’t vomit.

“Hey, it’s alright. How about you go take a shower and maybe take a nap. I’ll watch the ruffians.”

“Really? I didn’t expect you to take care of them.” Scott had bags under his eyes.

Stiles was already setting Emily in her bouncy chair. “Who wants to help me make some snickerdoodles?” 

“Me! Me!” they yelled. 

Suddenly Scott was child-free as they crowded Stiles,“Thanks man,” Scott sagged in exhaustion. 

“Sure thing, we’ll wake you for dinner.” 

He spent the evening managing baking, cooking and keeping three lively kids entertained.

##

Stiles spent the first few weeks just learning all the new systems and where everything was located. He liked the casual atmosphere and everyone in the city seem to be welcoming. His one bedroom apartment was just the right size for him and his pet cactus, Mr. Prickly. 

“Hey Stiles, you got plans on Friday?” Carl, his co worker, asked.

“Nah, just Netflix. What’s up?” He set down the file he was working on.

“Viv and I are going out for drinks. Wanna come along?”

“Sure, it will be nice to get out and about. Viv okay asking me.” 

Viv was another coworker and Carl’s girlfriend. 

“Yeah. Actually it was her idea. Here put you number in my phone and I’ll text you. Say 8ish?” 

Carl handed his phone to Stiles.

“Yeah. Sounds great. I’ll see you then.” Stiles phone dinged as Carl texted him restaurant slash bar.

##

Apparently, Viv thought it would be cute to invite her single cousin with her. Stiles wasn’t stupid and nor was Carl from his face expression.

Carl: Sorry. Had no idea. Makes sense why she asked. 

Carl: Sneaky woman. 

Ginger, Viv’s cousin was a firecracker. Shoving her cleavage in his face which he ignored. He jerked his arm away everything she’d let her hand touch it. A sign of flirting he’d use himself. Ginger kept the flirt on full force hitting his brick wall of ‘not interested.’

“So, Stiles, heard your single and looking.” Ginger fluttered her eyes at him.

“No, I’m not looking.” He and took a sip of his water. “Hey, I’ll be right back.”

He banged his head on the bathroom wall and groaned.

“Hey, watch it. You might bruise that pretty face doing that.” A handsome older man leaned against the wall facing Stiles.

“Oh, good idea. Maybe then my impromptu blind date will leave me alone.” Stiles sighed.

“It has been entertaining watching you two. She is missing all the signs that you aren’t interested at all.” The dark-haired man smirked.

“No, she isn’t. I was trying to not embarrass her, but I’m about to just tell her I’m gay.” Stiles leaned against the wall beside the man.

“Aren’t you?” The blue-eyed man asked. “I assumed since she was practically dumping her cleavage on you and you didn’t even look.”

“Um?” Stiles looked to the man.

“Gay?”

“Oh, I’m bi. Never had a boyfriend before though.” Stiles had that one drunken hook up with a frat boy back in college. It ended in disaster. 

“Oh, are you looking for one? Perhaps a hookup?” The man brushed his shoulder against Stiles. 

“Oh… oh” Stiles did a double take. “Really? Me?”

“Yes, you. I don’t just follow any man into the bathroom with hopes.” 

“I’ve never actually been asked out by a guy before.” Stiles blushed. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Well, I’d be happy to check it off your list.” The man grinned as someone else walked into the bathroom.

“Oh, um.” Stiles looked around. “How about you come save me from my date.” He left without a backwards glance. 

“Hey suga,” Ginger pressed herself against Stiles’ side as he scooted back into the booth. “Miss me.”

Stiles fought with everything he had not to facepalm himself. 

“Look, my um,” Stiles held up his phone. 

“Hey babe.” The gorgeous man from the bathroom approached the table.

“Hey, I was just telling them you text. Guys, this is my boyfriend--” Stiles began.

“--Peter,” the older man cut off Stiles, “So sorry, if I had known he had plans I wouldn’t have came up to surprise him this weekend.” 

“Yeah. I had no idea.” Stiles stood up.

Carl tried coughed into his hand to cover his laughter.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Viv narrowed her eyes at him.

“You knew he was gay and tried to hook me up with him, Viv.” Ginger crossed her arms and stared daggers at his cousin.

“What? He said he was bi.” Viv shrugged.

“Well sorry to bounce but Peter is only here for the weekend. Have a good one.” Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand and left.

##

Pictures fall off the wall as Stiles back hit it. His legs wrapped around Peter’s waist as the dark-haired man pistoned his throbbing cock fully back inside of Stiles.

“Yeeessss,” Stiles grunted as he bounced on the thick dick. He loved that his lover could hold him up with ease.

Peter groaned as he tilted his face and dove in for a deep and sensual kiss as he used the wall as leverage. 

They had already christen the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. They were currently working on the living room.

“Hold on,” Peter grunted as he swung around and walked over to the couch. 

“Going to bend you over this couch and fuck you so hard.” Peter panted.

Stiles moaned and let his legs go and leaned over his couch, thanking the heavens it was leather and easy to clean.

Peter pushed himself back inside and gripped Stiles’ hips.

“Yes, give it to me hard.” Stiles begged.

Skin slapping skin joined the sounds of pleasure.

“Come on my cock, babe,” Peter commanded.

Stiles stroked his erection swiftly and orgasmed down the back of the couch shortly followed by Peter. 

Peter removed the condom and tied it off. “Be right back.” and leaned in for a chaste kiss before he went to the kitchen.

Stiles flipped over the couch and spread out, catching his breath. If he had known sex was this great with men, he would’ve jumped on the bandwagon a long time ago. Or maybe it was a Peter thing.

“Here,” Peter shoved a bottle water at him and picked up his legs to sit down with his own bottle.

“Fuck, you have worn me out. Ruined me.” Stiles huffed.

“You. I’m the one who had been doing all the heavy lifting this weekend.” Peter chuckled.

“Ass, I am not fat.” Stiles said affectionately. “You and your strong muscles.” 

“So, I have to leave in a few hours to head home.” Peter began and picked at his label. “I usually come up here most weekends to get away from my family. Wanna exchanged numbers?” 

“Thank god.” Stiles let out a deep breath, “I was afraid after this weekend I wouldn’t see you again and that would’ve been a tragedy.”

“Sure would.” Peter sincerely said. 

##

“Hey, no sexting at work.” Carl teased Stiles.

“Ha ha. You know I try to save that for lunch break.” Stiles winked.

“TMI, Stiles.” Carl threw his hand over his eyes.

“Yeah, like you and Viv haven’t hookup during lunch before.” 

“What, no.” He grinned like a fiend and nodded, “that’s against work policies.” 

“I can’t believe you’re actually dating that guy from the bar.” Carl replied.

“I know. Worst and best night of my life.” 

He and Peter had been dating for a solid month now. It had came as a surprise that he lived in Beacon Hills. Stiles found out Peter had moved there a few weeks after he had left. 

“You know Peter had been living over in Europe for the past twenty years.” Stiles told his friend.

“Really, how come he moved back here?” 

“His husband was a liar and a cheat. A change of scenery was what he needed and his sister asked him to move back.”

Peter knew Stiles’ family lived in Beacon Hills still, he just didn’t tell him his dad was the Sheriff. He didn’t want to frighten his boyfriend away.

##

“So, Thanksgiving is in a few weeks and I promised my dad I’d come home.” Stiles was lying on his bed.

“Yeah, good. Maybe you can come and see my new place.” Peter added.

“Oh, you finally moved out of your sister’s?” Stiles hated the distance between them. He let his hand rest in the empty spot beside him.

“Yeah. Actually it’s owned by my sister’s friend. To good of a deal to pass up. Anyhow, T is making a huge deal about Thanksgiving. It’s going to be a family reunion. My nephew and nieces are all coming back to town too.” Peter sighed. 

“Sounds like we’ll need a break from both of our families.” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“This will be the first time I’ve been back since I moved.” Stiles rolled over onto his side.

“Huh, guess that’s true.”

The weeks flew by and Stiles packed up his jeep and headed back to Beacon Hills. 

##

It has been a few days since he had been back and he was already ready to jump over railing. Scott’s kids had grown since the last time he saw them. 

His parents had no idea that Peter, his boyfriend, lived in the same town as them. 

“What’s Peter doing this Thanksgiving?” Scott asked over dinner. Allison was chopping up the food for Emily. Their other two children were eating with their hands.

“Oh, he’s spending it with his family.” Stiles replied.

“That’s nice. So, Scott mentioned your boyfriend use to be married? What happened?” Melissa rested her elbows on the kitchen table. His dad’s face shot up in surprise.

This is actually why Stiles never told Scott Peter lived in Beacon Hills. 

He loved Scott. He did. He also knew Scott would’ve let it slip out. 

“Short story. Met his husband while he was backpacking across Europe after high school. Got married after he was done with college and moved home after he found out was a liar and cheat.” Stiles explained. 

“Wow, that’s ruff.” The Sheriff shook his head. 

He couldn’t fathom why anyone would leave Peter for another. Besides the mind-blowing sex, he enjoyed the talking to his boyfriend about anything from which M&M color was the best(green) to supervolcanoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was currently crammed in the backseat with three fidgeting children. They were heading over to Derek’s for a party after they dropped Melissa off at work. His mother loved throwing parties year around. Scott and Allison was going to met them there.

He hadn’t seen Derek since his dad’s wedding and was looking forward to catching up with him. 

There were people everywhere when they arrived. Small kids chasing each other, Derek’s dad manning the grill, groups standing around and chit chatting.

“Oh, I’m so happy you could come.” Talia came up and hugged them each. “Blue cooler by Joseph is adult drinks. Red one by the picnic tables is for the kids. Help yourself.”

“Thank you, Talia. As always you seemed to out do yourself.” Stiles’ dad praised the other woman. 

“Oh, hush you.” She swatted his arm. 

“Um, do you know where Derek is?” Stiles looked around.

“Yeah, he’s probably in the kitchen with his girlfriend. Have fun.”

Stiles had no idea Derek had a girlfriend let alone one serious enough to bring home. It just showed him how distance they had become. 

He dropped the kids off with Scott and Allison before heading to the house.

He opened the backdoor and his hand froze on the handle. Derek was kissing Lydia Martin.

“What the fuck?” slipped out of his mouth startled the couple apart.

“Oh, hey Stiles.” Derek averted making eye contact.

“Stiles. You’ve seen couples kiss before.” Lydia crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

“You two.” he pointed between the two of them.

“Derek. You didn’t tell him.” Lydia punched him in the arm. “I’m sorry Stiles. That must have been a shock.”

“Yeah,” Stiles words failed him.

His epic crush on the redhead had dwindled out by mid high school. 

“Well my company transferred me to New York. I met up with Derek and well things heated up.” Lydia shrugged. 

“Well umm, congrats.” Stiles let go of the handle and entered.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Derek apologized. 

“Hey, it’s cool.” He picked at some finger food.

“Hi, Derek, Miss Martin,” The Sheriff greeted Stiles’ friends front the doorway, “Stiles, come with me. There’s someone I want you to met.”

“Oh, okay. Talk to you guys later,” Stiles gave them a one hand wave. 

Stiles dodged people as he attempted to keep up with his father. 

“There he is,” his dad said in front of him.

A loud laugh made Stiles stop dead in his tracks. He knew that laugh.

“Peter,” his dad called out his boyfriend’s name.

“Sheriff,” Peter greeted before his eyes landed on Stiles and a huge smile broke out over his face. 

“Stiles,” he exclaimed happily and bypassed the confused Sheriff and wrapped his arms around him and giving him a sloppy kiss. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Talia invited us. Wait T stands for Taila.” Stiles was shell-shocked. “I thought your last name was Horvat.”   
Joseph had taken Talia’s last name. 

“Yeah, she’s my sister. I kept my married name. It’s too much money to change it back. T,” Peter faced his sister, “this is my boyfriend I was just telling you about.”

“Stiles,” his father rumbled shaken out of his shock. “Peter’s your boyfriend.”

“Oh, hey dad,” Stiles used his boyfriend like a shield. “So, funny story. My boyfriend lives in Beacon Hills.” he faked a laugh.

The people nearby quieted down and watched the confrontation. 

“Peter, really. When you said your boyfriend was younger, I wasn’t expecting someone Cora’s age.” Talia chided.

“You’re dad’s the Sheriff.” Peter let his eyes go switched between father and son.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to scare you away.” Stiles confused.

“Stiles,” his father’s vein was popping out of forehead. “He’s twice your age, and you.” he turned to Peter, “is this why you rented our old house. Did Stiles’ put you up for it?”

Stiles tugged on Peter’s arm. “You’re staying in my house. Talk about coincidences.”

“You’re dating my uncle.” Derek piped up as he pushed his way to them with Lydia close behind.

“Um, I didn’t know Peter was your uncle.” Stiles gripped Peter’s shirt. 

“Stiles, we’re going home.” the Sheriff went to grab his arm and was blocked by Peter. 

“Stiles is an adult, he can go if he wants to.” Peter squared off with his landlord.

Talia clapped her hands catching everyone’s attention. 

“Peter, Sheriff, Stiles please come inside with me. Everyone please go eat, have fun. Joseph, we’ll be in the study if you need us.” Her husband lifted his hand as acknowledgement. 

No one questioned the hostess and followed her indoors.

Peter pulled Stiles to the love seat and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist as they sat down.

Talia sat behind her desk and the Sheriff took one of the chairs. Derek took the last open chair and Lydia leaned against the wall by the door.

“Derek, you don’t have to be here.” His mother said.

“Yes, I do. My friend is dating my uncle. I deserve answers.”

“Really my friend is dating my high school crush and forgot to tell me.” Stiles snorted.

Peter gave Lydia the stink eye and hugged his boyfriend a bit tighter.

“Please, that crush had long died. Stand down,” Lydia crossed her arms.

“So, let’s clear the air. Peter how did you two meet?” Talia started the interrogation.

Peter toned down how they first met skipping out on their sexpedes that first weekend. He explained that Stiles’ may be younger but he hadn’t felt a connection this strong since his late husband. 

“And Stiles, you didn’t tell your dad about Peter living in Beacon Hills…” she prompted.

“He’d track him down and give him the nth degree.” Stiles responded.

“I would not,” his dad huffed.

“John, we both know that’s a lie.” Derek’s mom replied.

“Fine. I would’ve done a background check on you.” the Sheriff squinted his eyes at Peter, “then I would likely pull him over and threaten him about if he hurt my son in any way.”

“And you would’ve said something about the age difference,” Stiles added.

“Okay,” his dad threw his arms up in the air. “You’re right. I guess I understand why you didn’t tell me your boyfriend lived here.”

“Uncle Peter, out of everyone you could have dated you picked Stiles.” Derek spoke up.

“I didn’t do it to offend you.” Stiles faced his friend.

“And I didn’t even know you had a uncle. I wonder what else you forgot to tell me. Friend.” Stiles accused.

“Honestly, he moved when I was a kid and mom never talked much about him. I kind of forgot he existed until mom told me he was moving home.” Derek explained.

Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand. “Well dad, please met my older boyfriend Peter. He’s a wonderful man who makes me happy.”

Peter smiled and squeezed his lover’s hand. “And Derek and T, I’d like you to met my younger boyfriend who keeps me on my toes all the time and makes me see hope in the future.”

“Well good for you Stilinski, your boyfriend is hot.” Lydia broke the awkward tension in the room.

“Why thank you. I think those good looks must run in the family.” Stiles cheered up and laughed as Derek blushed at the compliment. 

“Well, I do like you Peter or else I wouldn’t have rented to you. You’re a good person. But remember I know where you live. If you hurt my son, I’ll come for you.” The Sheriff puffed out his chest.

“Really, John.” Talia chaste him.

“What, he’s my son. It’s like a father’s right of passage to threaten your kid’s boyfriend or girlfriend.” Stiles’ dad looked sheepish.

A knock interrupted them and Lydia answered it and thanked the person.

“Well the burgers are done. Let’s head out and eat.” 

As they headed outside, the Sheriff pulled his son to the side.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I was just shocked that my new renter was also your boyfriend.” 

“I know. I was surprised myself when I realized that you already knew my boyfriend. For a split second I thought you had already known the truth.” Stiles confessed.

The Sheriff chuckled. “Does he treat you well?”

“Yes,”

“You really like him?” the Sheriff glanced over to Peter who was waiting by the door.

“Yes, I really really like him.” Stiles said with confidence.

“Oh, two ‘reallys’. That’s serious business.” The Sheriff chuckled.

“Yeah, it is.” Stiles smiled fondly. 

##

“Wow,” Stiles twirled in a circle as he entered his childhood home. “I like your style.”

Peter and a very modern taste but what caught Stiles’ eye was the huge flat screen TV and ran over and jumped on the couch.

“Yep, I’m in love.” He flipped the button and the end of couch kicked out into a recliner. He sunk into his seat. 

“Well I’m happy you like it.” Peter straddled his boyfriend. “Ever had sex in this room before?”

“I’ve never had sex in any of these rooms except my trusty right hand.” Stiles chuckled as he held onto his lover’s hips and grinded up.

“Hmm,” Peter sucked in Stiles’ earlobe. “You know I helped sex up your place. Wanna help me christen your childhood home?”

“Best idea ever. Let’s start here.” Stiles ran his hands under Peter’s shirt. 

Peter stood up and dropped pieces of clothing on the ground. “Someone is wearing to many clothes.”

Stiles’ scrambled up and stripped before joining Peter back on the couch.

##

“Fuck, Peter.” Stiles cried out.

Peter’s hands pressed down on Stiles’ shoulders rubbing his fingers deeply. 

“Um, told you I’d break you down tonight.” Peter hummed.

“I wasn’t expecting this.” Stiles sighed.

“You said you’ve been stressed with everything that’s happened.” Peter commented.

Stiles’ dad had come around. Scott told him he didn’t want to hear about their sex life and Melissa just wanted him to happy. Since Thanksgiving Stiles had been visiting Peter back in Beacon Hills every other weekend. He had no reason to hide their relationship or worry about running into someone who knew him.

Peter shuffled down. “I’m going to give you a full body massage then if you’re not asleep yet we’ll have some fun.”

“You can wake me up.” Stiles looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“Nope. I can wait.” Peter worked down Stiles’ spine.

Stiles was hard as a rock by the time Peter got to his buttucks. “I might just come from your magic hands.” 

“Well, I should massage your cock then hmm,” Peter reached under his boyfriend for Stiles’ leaking cock.

“Yes,” Stiles shifted to give Peter a better angle. 

It didn’t take many strokes before he sprayed come all over himself and Peter. 

“That was great.” Stiles eyes’ fluttered closed. “I feel super relax now.”

“That was my plan. Just lay there and continue to enjoy it. I’ve still got your legs and feet.” 

He felt large hands caressed his thighs. “What about you?” He had seen Peter’s erection.

“I told you. This is about you. Don’t worry about me. I’m enjoying this too.”

“M’okay,” Stiles mumbled heavy with sleep. 

##

It was time for Stiles to move home. A few weeks and he’d be done with his job. They had offered to sign another contract with him but he declined. He wanted to move back home.

To Peter and his family.

“So, I was wondering if you have any plans on where you’ll be living yet? At your dad’s?” Peter took a bit of dinner. They were spending a romantic night at Peter’s.

“No. I was thinking this place is pretty big for one person…” Stiles trailed off and stabbed at his food.

“Um, it is. Perhaps if I could be talked into getting a roommate. Know anyone who’s looking?” Peter smirked.

Stiles smiled, “I do in fact. A devilishly handsome younger man who I have on good account is pretty fantastic at sex.”

“Oh, really.” Peter’s eyes twinkled.

“Really. You know. I heard he might be willing to give a hands on reference.” Stiles licked the sauce dripping down his lip.

“I like that idea. Thinks he’s available after dinner.” Peter leaned towards his boyfriend.

“Yes he is in fact.” Stiles laid his fork down. “Oh look, he’s suddenly done with dinner. Are you?”

Peter dropped his utensil and stood up. “Seems I am.”

The bed rammed against the wall as Stiles’ was demonstrating how flexible he could be as Peter held his legs up and snapping his hips. 

“Fuck I love watching my cock slide in and out of you babe,” Peter panted.

“I love the look of utter bliss when you come deep inside of me.” Stiles grunted.

They had finally gotten tested and decided to take the next step in their relationship.

Skin on skin. No barrier between them.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his lover’s glistening body and pulled him in for a sensual kiss.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Stiles whimpered.

“Me neither,” Peter groaned as his bucked into Stiles.

They came simultaneously and Peter collapsed beside his lover.

“Well, when can you move in?” The older man tilted his head towards his boyfriend.

“My lease is up at the end of the month.”

“Okay, I’ll come up and help you.” Peter told his boyfriend.

“Thanks. Wanna hit up the shower?” Stiles asked.

“Okay.”

##

Epilogue

Stiles was setting up the nursery when his husband joined him. “You sure you want neutral colors?”

“Yes. I refuse to subject our little ones to blue and pink.” Peter hugged Stiles. “It looks wonderful.”

After much debate, they decided to change Stiles’ childhood room into their nursery.

Cora had offered to be a surrogate for them as a wedding gift a year ago. They were both excited to see which traits took after Stiles and the Hales. 

They tidied things up before heading over Cora’s place.

“Cora, you’re huge.” Stiles commented as entered her home.

“Shut up, it’s all your fault. Why didn’t you turn me down when I offered to surrogate for you.” Cora fall back down into the recliner.

“Because we’ve been talking about kids,” Stiles answered. 

“And you said quote, ‘It can’t be that hard.’” Peter added as he handed her a drink. “Are they behaving today?”

They got the surprise when the found out they were having twins-- a boy and a girl. 

“Mr. troublemaker keeps kicking my bladder.” Cora complained. “Or could be little Miss.”

Cora propped her feet up on the coffee table and rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach. 

“One more month, then you can meet your babies. Let me tell you though, I’m never doing this again. Ever. This was a one time offer.” 

“Good thing we’re having two them. I hated being an only kid growing up.” Stiles confessed.

“How about if you want your own?” Peter grabbed one of her feet and started to massage it.

Cora groaned in pleasure.

“My wife can have them. I mean it. I’m closing up shop after these hellions come out.” Cora was recently engaged to her girlfriend. “I expect either you or Derek to offer up your sperm for us when we decide.”

“Of course. Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite?” Peter switched to her other foot.

“Please, you’re only saying that because I’m giving you the best gift ever.” Cora smirked.

##

Growing up Stiles never thought his childhood home would be the same place he’d watch his own grow up. He couldn’t wait to start their own carvings into the archway.

Amelia and Charlie were born on a sunny afternoon surrounded by family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to start part three of my series 'Peter and Stiles' second chance,' but this story demanded my attention first. 
> 
> Now, I can sit down and get started on it.
> 
> Kudos and comments always a welcome.


End file.
